youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy
Overview Izzy is labeled "The Insane Obsessive One". Izzy competed in Season 1 as part of The Super Alliance. During this time, she started her obsession with Tyler. She returned for Season 2, but was eliminated first. She didn't compete in Season 3, but made major cameo appearances. At the end of the season, Izzy's obsession with Tyler got the best of her, and she became animal-like. Season 1 Do You Have The Paintballs? Izzy arrived to the island saying "Hi guys Im so glad to be in this camp I will love to go wild haha" with the worst grammar possible. She was put on team 2 along with Owen, Sierra, Tyler, Noah, Trent, Heather, LeShawna , and Lindsay . In the challenge Izzy was a deer and was never found. At the end of the episode Tyler asked Izzy to be his girlfriend and she said yes. Who Will Burn? Alejandro asked Izzy to be in an alliance with LeShawna and him, she responded awkwardly with "Yeah! Yahoo!". Thats all that is seen of Izzy this episode. Who Can't You Trust? In the beginning of this episode it is seen that Izzy is completely oblivious that Tyler is cheating on her with Heather. Izzy and Tyler are paired up for the sledding race portion of the challenge and together they won the race. Noah gathers Trent, Tyler, LeShawna and Izzy together and offers them an alliance. Izzy joins only because she's too distracted by Tyler . ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! During the challenge Tyler and Izzy got in an argument on whether they should hide at the dock or in a cabin, regardless they got caught by the monster before they could even hide, causing them to be the first 2 to be eaten by the monster. Team 2 lost for the first time. At elimination, Izzy voted with the super alliance against Owen... even though she claimed to hate Tyler. Owen went home. Who Killed You? Izzy and Tyler worked out their problems, because it was supposedly not "real life", and worked on with the super alliance on the challenge. Team 1 won. In a confessional, Izzy says that she is in love with Tyler again. Izzy voted off Sierra with the super alliance. The More The Suckier! In the challenge, Izzy plays baseball against Cody, and actually wins. Izzy gets a little suspicious of Tyler and Heather after she catches them talking more than usual, and kisses Tyler. She then says in a confessional that it was the best kiss she ever had. Team 2 wins the challenge. Making Good TV During the commercial making challenge, Izzy tells her team that the commercial should be about "Love". When Heather questions why she would want to make a commercial about love, she almost spills the beans about her and Tyler's relationship, however Tyler interupts her before she does. Team 2 wins and Izzy avoids elimination. Pain That's Out of This World Izzy states in a confessional that she loves Tyler. In the challenge, Izzy was supposed to find an alien artifact, but she and LeShawna got caught in a mine field. They tried to be quiet, but Izzy had a reaction to LeShawna's make-up and sneezed, blowing them both up. Izzy's team won the challenge. After the challenge, Tyler made Izzy promise to never tell anyone that they were dating. After the elimination, Izzy had an eye that was red, and pretended to be a cyborg who was going to take over the world. There was absolutly no reason for this scene. Super Lazy Loser In the challenge, Izzy dressed up as Explosivo, and her super power was to blow up things with her mind. Chris gave her 15/30 points. Izzy's team lost the challenge. Her alliance eliminated Lindsay. It's Love or War In the dating challenge, Izzy was paired up with Geoff. When Tyler was paired with LeShawna, Izzy became very jealous. Later, when Heather was telling LeShawna that Tyler was dating them both, Izzy overheard, and explained that she was also dating Tyler. When Sierra told them Tyler had dated Lindsay too, Izzy cried because she was so heart broken. She is seen very sad and heartbroken throughout the whole episode. She was the most effected from the betrayal. Izzy then joined The Girls Alliance.Back during the challenge, Izzy and Geoff placed last because Geoff didn't do the test, he just drew a smile face on it. Afterwards, Izzy is seen strategizing with The Super Alliance. It is suggested that they vote off Heather. Izzy finds this very confusing, since she is in 2 alliances. At the elimination, Izzy sides with Tyler (because she is a dumb, obsessive bitch), and votes Heather. However, when Heather uses an Invincibility Pass, Tyler is eliminated. While Tyler is leaving, Izzy is very upset and tells him "I'll love you forever baby!". Tyler tells her to get a clue, because he hates her guts. For some reason, Izzy still never took the hint. In fact, even after four seasons, Izzy never ever ever takes a hint. Are You Smarter Than a Geoff? The Super Alliance is now down a player, so Trent suggests they get a new player in the alliance. Izzy gets upset about this, and calls it 'replacing Tyler'. During the test challenge, Izzy sees the first question is "1+1". She finds this confusing, because she doesn't understand why there is a plus. She thinks it is a T. In a confessional, Izzy says she has an I.Q. of 50, and thinks it is very good. Izzy did poorly on the challenge, and was nearly eliminated. She then realized she wasn't that smart after all. She also said Tyler was very smart. Then, Izzy complained in multiple confessionals because everything she said reminded her of Tyler, which made her miss him. Disgusting Betrays In the challenge, Izzy was forced to eat gross foods. The first meal, was cow blood. Izzy ate it and thought it was very yummy. However, the next meal, pizza with fish, jellyfish and bugs, Izzy could not eat. In a confessional, it is revealed that Izzy is allergic to fish. After Izzy loses, she says "I may have lost the challenge, but I will never lose Tyler's love". This is a true statement, because you can't lose what you never had. Izzy agrees to vote Alejandro with the rest of her alliance. She does so, but Noah goes home instead. Race For The Million The challenge is a race. Izzy is excited because she said she loves races. When Noah returned to the show, Izzy was very happy, because her alliance had the numbers back, but she would have preferred Tyler. In the challenge, Izzy was doing decent in the race, but Alejandro cheated and shot her, so she was unable to keep running. After the challenge, Izzy and the otehr members of The Super Alliance are mad at LeShawna for eliminating Noah. However, they still vote Alejandro. However, The Girls Alliance tricked Lola into making the elimination a double elimination. Alejandro and Noah both went home. Izzy didn't seem that upset for reasons unknown. The Idiot Show During a boring Gwen confessional, Izzy tells Gwen to hurry up. Izzy says Gwen is talking about stuff no one cares about. Ironically, Izzy goes into the confessional and says things no one cares about. She talks about Tyler. She lists everything he likes and loves. Her confessional becomes SO boring, the producers fast forward it. After, LeShawna thanks Izzy and Trent for keeping her in the game. However, Trent and Izzy want LeShawna to take off her make-up in return. Izzy thinks it is 'very ugly'. Izzy watched Lola and Chris fight with a sad face. In the challenge, Lola introduces Izzy to the audiance as the girl who was dropped on her head many times. The challenge was to answer questions about the real Total Drama show. Izzy did not try, and answered Tyler to every question. Everytime she said Tyler, she was electrocuted. Izzy ended the game with neg. 234 points, coming in dead last. Izzy does not understand why she lost the challenge. At elimination, it was down to Izzy, LeShawna, and Trent. However, almost everyone voted Izzy out for being annoying, sending her packing. Izzy was not very upset, because now she could spend time with Tyler. Time for Losers Izzy was asked how she felt about losing. She responded "I don't care cuz I'm with Tyler!" Then she was asked what she felt about the Final 5. She said she hated them because her alliance betrayed her and because they weren't Tylers. Then she was asked who she wanted to win, and who she wanted to lose. Izzy wanted Tyler to win, even though he was not participating. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... Izzy was revealed to be one of the players returning to Season 2. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Izzy has said Tyler more often then any other character on the show, even Tyler. *In Are You Smarter Than a Geoff? it is revealed that Izzy's IQ is 50. *In Disgusting Betrays, it is revealed that Izzy is allergic to fish. *In Pain That's Out Of This World, it is revealed that Izzy is allergic to make-up. *In The Idiot Show, Izzy is said to have been dropped on her head 1767 times as a child (734 times as a baby, 1032 times as a small child, 1 unknown). *Izzy is the only contestant to have more than one allergy revealed. *Izzy is the first of two people to be able to blow things up with her mind. **The other is Chris. *In Race For The Million, it is revealed that Izzy loves races and bombs. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females